memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Sedmá z devíti
:Sedmá z Devíti, Terciární doplněk Unimatice 01, běžně oslovována Sedmá, byla původně borgským vojákem. Narodila se jako člověk se jménem Annika Hansenová hvězdného data 25479 (24. června, 2348). Byla asimilována do Borgského kolektivu v roce 2356, když ji bylo pouhých 8 let; mnohem později (v roce 2374) však byla osvobozena posádkou lodi [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Stala se členkou posádky této lodi a v roce 2378 se s ní vrátila do Alfa kvadrantu. Dětství Annika se narodila v kolonii Tendara v roce 2348 manželům Magnusovi a Erině Hansenovým. Její oblíbenou barvou byla červená. (VOY: The Gift) Jako malé dítě byla Annika často v opatrovnictví své tety Irene Hansen. Její oblíbený dezert byl jahodový koláč. Sedmá má dodnes ráda jahody. (VOY: Author, Author) Na palubě Ravenu Aninčiny rodiče, Erin Hansen a Magnus Hansen, byli kontroverzními vědci, kteří si v praxi ověřovali své teorie o existenci Borgů. Po velkém přesvědčování, zapůjčila Federace Hansonovým federální plavidlo [[USS Raven|USS Raven]], malou vědeckou loď určenou k bližšímu sledování Borgů. V roce 2353, se vydali na cestu společně s jejich šestiletou dcerou. Strávili velmi dlouhou dobu na palubě této lodi ve snaze Borgy vypátrat. Nakonec se jim to podařilo. Získali neocenitelné informace o Společenstvu s pomocí nové technologie, která je činila neviditelnými, pro všechny vojáky na palubě Krychle. Jako mnozí lidé po nich však i Hansenovi Borgy podcenili a nakonec byli asimilováni. Annika se snažila schovat na můstku ale vojáci ji nakonec nalezli a byla asimilována společně se svými rodiči. (VOY: Raven a VOY: Dark Frontier) Život v Borgském kolektivu Sedmá strávila většinu svého dětství jako Borgský voják v dozrávací komoře. Byla pravděpodobně přítomna i v proslulé a krvavé bitvě u Wolf 359. Osobně se podílela na asimilacích Lidí, Klingonů, Ferengů, Bajoranů, a Cardassianů. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Na počátku roku 2368 Sedmá ztroskotala spolu s dalšími vojáky své Unimatice, na neznámé planetě v delta kvadrantu a jejich spojení s úlem bylo přerušeno. Ostatní vojáci, kteří byli asimilováni v dospělosti, se chtěli stát jedinci a nechtěli se vrátit zpět k Borgům, ale Sedmá ano. Byla asimilována ve velmi útlém věku a neznala nic jiného než Společenstvo. Spojila se s nimi do dočasného kolektivu, aby potlačila jejich individualitu. Později byla unimatice nalezena a všichni vojáci se navrátili zpět do Společenstva. (VOY: Survival Instinct) Sedmá z Devíti byla borgským vojákem až do roku 2374, kdy byla osvobozena. USS Voyager Odpojení od kolektivu Během války mezi Borgy a neznámou rasou 8472 v roce 2373, byla USS Voyager zavlečena mezi obě znepřátelené strany. Kapitán Kathryn Janeway chtěla ochránit sou posádku a proto uzavřela spojenectví s ďáblem – Borgy. Nabídla jim modifikované Nanosondy, které byly vloženy do torpédových hlavic a použity jako Zbraň proti nepříteli. Společenstvo vybralo Sedmou, aby pracovala s Janewayovou a Tuvokem, kteří odmítli asimilaci. Když Bioloď nepřátelské rasy 8472 narazila do Krychle Sedmé, byla ona, Janewayová, Tuvok, několik vojáků, a Borgská technologie transportováni na Voyager, aby mohli pokračovat v práci na modifikovaných torpédech. Kapitán Janewayová, však byla velmi vážně zraněna neznámým energetickým výbojem a velení se chopil komandér Chakotay. Sedmá chtěla pokračovat ve spojenectví, ale požadovala návrat do srdce borgského území, což Chakotay odmítl. Vypustil vzduch v nákladovém prostoru a vojáci byli vtaženi do vesmíru. Sedmá jako jediná přežila. Otevřela quantovou singularitu do tekutého prostoru, domovského prostoru nepřátelské rasy 8472. Mezitím se kapitán zotavila. Použila nanosondami upravené zbraně, aby nepřítele zastrašila. 8472 se vrátili zpět do svého prostoru a válka skončila. Ale Sedmá z Devíti chtěla zkontaktovat Borgy a asimilovat Voyager. Chakotayovi se však podařilo spojit se s ní a pomocí energetického výboje deaktivovat její implantáty. (VOY: Scorpion) Transformace zpět v lidskou bytost byla pro Sedmou nesmírně obtížná. Odmítala přijmout fakt, že byla odpojena od Společenstva. Pomáhala posádce Voyageru s odstraněním Borských modifikací, ale zkusila kontaktovat kolektiv hned při první příležitosti, která se jí naskytla. Byla však zastavena Kes a umístěna do vězení, ačkoli její implantáty nebyly ještě z větší části odstraněny. Nakonec se však smířila se svou nově nabytou individualitou. Doktor odstranil většinu jejího borgského hardwaru, kromě nejdůležitějších implantátů. Sedmá získala uniformu a také Komunikátor. (VOY: The Gift) Později odmítla užívat své skutečné lidské jméno Annika. Preferovala borgské označení Sedmá z Devíti, a akceptovala jeho zkrácenou verzi "Sedmá" na žádost kapitána Janewayové. (VOY: Day of Honor) Protože byla Sedmá vojákem, má mnohem více schopností než většina lidí. Její zrak je mnohem lepší než lidský – díky jejímu očnímu implantátu, má také mnohem lepší fyzickou kondici než obyčejná lidská žena jejího věku. (VOY: The Gift, Vis à Vis, Tsunkatse, Scientific Metod, Relativity) Je také mnohem rezistentnější proti mnoha druhům Radiace, včetně chronitonové (VOY: Year of Hell). Nicméně její implantáty nesnáší alkohol. To způsobuje, že Sedmá podléhá jeho účinkům mnohem rychleji než obyčejný člověk (VOY: Timeless, Body and Soul). Krátce po odpojení Sedmé od kolektivu prolétal Voyager blízko b'omarského prostoru, místa, kde kdysi ztroskotal Raven. Sedmá začala mít vize a vzpomínky na dobu, kdy byla asimilována a její nanosondy se reaktivovaly. Odešla z Voyageru a vydala se hledat zdroj Borského signálu, který byl odpovědný za reaktivaci jejích nanosond. V raketoplánu se vydala ne planetu, odkud zaznamenávala signál. Myslela, že na povrchu jsou borgové. Mýlila se. Našla tam vrak Ravenu, který vysílal tento signál. Sedmá ho vypnula s vrátila se na Voyager. (VOY: The Raven) Vědecké výkony na Voyageru Během prvních měsíců, které strávila na palubě Voyageru pomáhala Sedmá inženýrům s modifikacemi warpového pohonu, aby generoval transwarpovou rychlost. Tento plán selhal. (VOY: Day of Honor) Později pracovala s praporčíkem Harrym Kimem, na konstrukci astrometrické laboratoře, pomocí které měla být jejich cesta domů zkrácena o několik let. Laboratoř se později stala velmi významnou součástí Voyageru a na několik dalších let také hlavním působištěm Sedmé. (VOY: Revulsion, VOY: Year of Hell) [[Soubor:Kartvoy.jpg|right|thumb|Astrometrická laboratoř na Voyageru]]Díky astrometrické laboratoři Sedmá objevila hirogenskou komunikační síť a díky ní také [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]] v roce 2374. (VOY: Message in a Bottle) Tým, kterému velela Sedmá (udělala si z něj své vlastní malé společenstvo) a který měl za úkol získat a zničit vysoce nebezpečné molekuly Omega dokázal díky Borské technologii udržet tyto molekuly stabilní delší dobu než kdy dříve. (VOY: The Omega Directive) Sedmá byla také částí týmu, který vytvářel a konstruoval Delta Flyer. Raketoplán, který měl sloužit Voyageru v Delta kvadrantu. Rok 2375. (VOY: Extreme Risk) Sedmá také pomáhala s konstrukcí kvantového proudového pohonu instalovaného na Voyager v roce 2375, a byla na stanovišti operačního důstojníka přijímajícího fázové úpravy z Delta Flyeru, před Voyagerem. Když bylo spojení přerušeno, dostala Sedmá novou sadu fázových úprav z budoucnosti přes svůj Lebeční implantát. Bez této zprávy by byl Voyager zničen pádem na povrch neznámé ledové planety těsně před Alfa kvadrantem. (VOY: Timeless) Morální konflikty Voyager zachránil příslušníka rasy 8472 z Hirogenského lovu v roce 2374. Kapitán Janewayová chtěla vrátit tohoto živočicha zpět do jeho tekutého prostoru, ale Hirogeni ho chtěli zabít. Hrozili zničením Voyageru pokud jej nenavrátí na jejich plavidla. Sedmá však byla přesvědčena, že příslušník druhu 8472 by se měl vydat Hirogenům, aby Voyager nebyl zbytečně v ohrožení, ale kapitán Janewayová nesouhlasila, argumentovala tím, že by nebylo správné obětovat jinou životní formu kvůli jejich osobním zájmům. Sedmá však stále odmítala otevřít kvantovou singularitu do tekutého prostoru, a proto byla uvězněna v nákladovém prostoru. Doktor později po Sedmé požadoval nanosondy, aby pomohl 8472. Ve stejnou dobu se Hirogeni dostali na ošetřovnu a napadli 8472. Sedmá neváhala a transportovala Hirogena i 8472 na Hirogenskou loď, která ustoupila. Janewayová nebyla postupem Sedmé nadšena, a proto omezila její privilegia, dokud si znovu nezíská její důvěru. (VOY: Prey) V roce 2374 se Voyager setkal s entharanským zbraňovým překupníkem Konvinem. Sedmá s ním spolupracovala, aby zjistila co Voyageru nabízí, ale spolupráce s ním jí byla velice nepříjemná. Později ho napadla ve strojovně. S Doktorovou pomocí si později obnovila vzpomínky, ve kterých ji Kovin napadl, ukradl nanosondy a použil je do svých zbraní, aby zdokonalil jejich účinek. Circumstanciální evidence její výpověď potvrdila a Kovin měl být na Voyageru uvězněn, jenže uprchl. Později se však zjistilo, že vzpomínky, které Sedmá měla pocházely ještě z doby, kdy byla Borským vojákem a byly ovlivněny jejím setkáním s Kovinem. Bohužel Kovin byl zabit dřív, než mu byla oznámena jeho nevina. Sedmá i Doktor zakusily hluboké výčitky svědomí. (VOY: Retrospect) Když byla v Delta kvadrantu objevena částice Omega, Sedmá byla velmi fascinována. Borgové se totiž několikrát neúspěšně pokoušeli tyto molekuly stabilizovat. Věřila, že tyto molekuly jsou klíčem k dokonalosti, a že by se je mohla pokusit stabilizovat pomocí Borských výzkumů. Nicméně kapitán Janewayová to považovala za příliš velké riziko a chtěla je zničit. Molekuly se však spontánně stabilizovaly krátce před svým zničení a Sedmé se splnil sen – spatřila dokonalost. (VOY: The Omega Directive) Rasa nájemných lovců, kteří byli známi jako Hazarové napadli Voyager. Skupina badatelů nazývaných Kroužek expertů nabídla Voyageru ochranu, ale chtěli za to Sedmou. Kurros, člen Expertů, se pokoušel přesvědčit Sedmou, aby se k nim dobrovolně přidala, ale ona jeho nabídku odmítla. Další vyšetřování však ukázalo, že to byl Kurros kdo najal Hazary k útokům na Voyager, aby získal Sedmou. Posádka později vymyslela s pomocí Hazarů plán. Sedmá souhlasila, že se stane dobrovolnou součástí Kroužku expertů, ale později s nimi navázala telepatický kontakt a vyřadila jejich sytémy. Kroužek expertů byl v této části vesmíru velmi žádaný a byl pro Hazary lepší kořistí než Voyager. Loď expertů byla odhalena a musela se vypořádat s masivním útokem Hazarů. Sedmá se vrátila na Voyager. (VOY: Think Tank) V roce 2376, Voyager kotvil v Markonianském prostoru. Mezitím, Sedmá z devíti náhodně narazila na skupinu Borských vojáků, jejichž mysl vzájemně propojila v roce 2368. Tehdy byli osvobozeni od Společenstva, ale byly neustále vzájemně propojení díky modifikacím Sedmé. Napadli Sedmou a snažili se zjistit proč to vlastně udělala, ale byli zastaveni bezpečnostním oddílem Voyageru. Sedmá se později dobrovolně spojila s vojáky,aby znovu nabyla vzpomínky na nehodu, ale další poškození způsobilo, že spojení bylo přerušeno. Dokonce i přesto, že vojáci nebyli dlouho propojeni s nikým dalším, zanechali Sedmou v bezvědomí. Potřebovali odstranit svoje neurální implantáty, ale bez nich by jim zbýval pouze měsíc života. Přežili by, kdyby byli reasimilováni do Společenstva, ale Sedmá byla proti. Podle ní je vzácnější žít krátce jako jedinec, než žít dlouze jako Borgský voják a požádala Doktora, aby odstranil implantáty. Bývalí vojáci byli stále rozzlobeni kvůli rozhodnutí, které Sedmá učinila před osmi lety, ale porozuměli tomu, proč to udělala a vítali znovu nalezenou svobodu, i když krátkou. (VOY: Survival Instinct) V tomto roce byla Sedmá také součástí výsadku, který objevil Vaadwaurany, kteří byli celá staletí ve stázi. Sedmá byla nadšena nápadem pomoci jim se znovu vybudováním jejich kultury. Myslela, že by tak mohla odčinit to, čeho se dopustila jako Borgský voják, a proto pomáhala Vaadwaurům při hledání nového domova. Později však zjistili, že Vaadwaurani byli války chtivá a krvelačná rasa, a jejich probuzení ze stáze je velmi velké riziko pro tuto část vesmíru. Sedmá byla velmi rozzlobená a zklamaná, že její dobrý zájem způsobil jen další utrpení. (VOY: Dragon's Teeth) Opět stejného roku byla Sedmá a poraněný Tuvok uneseni Penkem, Norcadianem, který organizoval speciální sport - Tsunkatse. Sedmá byla přinucena se tohoto sportu účastnit a byla postavena do ringu. Po záchraně jí byl Tuvok vděčný a zeptal se jí zda byla osvobozena. Sedmá odpověděla, že když zvítězila, tak nad sebou zcela ztratila kontrolu. Dělala si starosti, že její lidství, které tři roky tak pečlivě a pracně budovala bylo ztraceno v ringu. Nicméně Tuvok poukázal, že její pocity viny, stud a výčitky jsou důkazem toho, že své lidství neztratila, ale spíše prohloubila. (VOY: Tsunkatse) Další setkání s Borgy Nehoda při transportu na palubu Voyageru v roce 2375 způsobila, že se Nanosondy z krevního řečiště Sedmé sloučily s Doktorovým mobilním emitorem. Tyto nanosondy rychle asimilovaly technologii 29. století, a použili genetického materiálu Mulcaheyho k vytvoření borgského vojáka s emitorem v jeho nitru. Voják postrádal Borgské programování, které je každému vojákovi předáno Společenstvem při jeho první aktivaci. Sedmá se rozhodla naprogramovat ho po svém a ukázat mu podstatu individuality a lidství. Dala mu jméno Jeden. Voják si ale přál asimilovat více informací o Společenstvu. Sedmá si však uvědomovala, že by se Jeden mohl pokusit spojit se Společenstvem. Po asimilování technologie 29. století by byli Borgové ještě mocnější. Jeden se však s Borgy spojil. Při pozdějších pokusech zabránit tomu, aby Borgové našli Voyager Jeden selhal a jeho pokusy o úpravu zbraní Voyageru byly nedostatečné. Transportoval se na Borgské plavidlo, aby jej zničil zevnitř. Jeho posílené štíty zabránily smrti, ale byl velmi vážně poškozen. Později si uvědomil, že je velmi nebezpečný a raději zvolil smrt. Sedmá pro něj velmi truchlila. Cítila se, jakoby ztratila syna. (VOY: Drone) Později v roce 2375, se posádka Voyageru připravovala na odvážný průnik na palubu Borgské koule se záměrem uloupit transwarpovou cívku. S pomocí technologie transwarpu mohli zkrátit svou cestu domů. Sedmá byla kontaktována Borgskou královnou, která jí řekla, že Voyageru připraví past a asimiluje jej, jestli se Sedmá nevrátí ke Společenstvu. Sedmá neochotně souhlasila. Vědomosti, které přinese do Společenstva se stanou součástí většího plánu – asimilování lidství. Sedmá ale odolávala Královniným pokusům přesvědčit ji, aby vyvinula nanosondový virus a nakonec byla osvobozena posádkou Voyageru. (VOY: Dark Frontier) Na konci roku 2376 Sedmá objevila, že je jedním z vojáků se vzácnou genetickou mutací, která vznikla už při jejím asimilování ve vojáka, když byla dítětem. Vojáci, s touto mutací mohou během regeneračního cyklu existovat jako jedinci v uměle vytvořeném světě, kterým je Unimatice nula. Jako jediná z těchto vojáků v unimatici nula byla Sedmá osvobozena od Společenstva i ve skutečném světě. Její druhové ji tedy kontaktovali v naději, že by jim mohla pomoci tuto unimatici zachránit, protože ji Borgové objevili. Sedmá souhlasila a s pomocí posádky Voyageru jim vrátila svobodu a individualitu i mimo regenerační cyklus. Vojáci se stali jednotlivci i ve skutečném světě. Tito vojáci se postavili proti Společenstvu a vypukla Občanská válka. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero) Krize identity Když Hirogeni v roce 2374 obsadili Voyager a jeho posádku užili k simulovaným lovům na holopalubách, Sedmé byla přiřazena identita Mademoiselle de Neuf (česky "Dámy Devět") v simulaci francouzského hnutí odporu za 2. světové války. Doktor však dokázal modifikovat její implantáty, aby potlačovaly uměle vytvořenou identitu a Sedmá mohla být zase sama sebou. Společně s Doktorem a praporčíkem Kimem se snažila zinscenovat útok z holopaluby proti Hirogenům a obnovit ztracenou identitu celé posádky. Později použila Fotonický granát k vyřazení veškeré holografické aktivity na lodi. Posádka později opět získala kontrolu nad lodí. (VOY: The Killing Game) Sedmá později stála před další ztrátou své identity v roce 2375, když se Voyager dostal do blízkosti Borgského vincula infikovaného synthetickým patogenem rasy 6339. Sedmá získala velké množství cizích identit, které se zcela nečekaně vynořovaly. Byli to identity lidí, které Sedmá pomáhala asimilovat. Bylo to velké množství osobností zahrnující federální důstojníky, klingonského válečníka, Vulkánského úředníka, Krenimského vědce, Ferengského obchodníka, ženu snažící se najít svého syna z lodi USS Melbourne, která byla zničena v bitvě u Wolf 359 a neznámou malou holčičku. Tyto osobnosti později začaly Sedmou zcela pohlcovat a hrozilo, že její vlastní identita bude ztracena. Tuvok však byl schopen použít Vulkánské spojení myslí, aby mohl vstoupit do mysli Sedmé a nalézt tam její skutečnou osobnost. Poškozené vinculum bylo později deaktivováno a předáno druhu 6339, který hodlal s jeho pomocí nakazit patogenem další Borgské lodě. (VOY: Infinite Regress) V roce 2377, byla posádka Voyageru přinucena vzdá se lodi. Později se dostali k tuláckým příslušníkům druhu Quarrenů a jejich identity byly potlačeny, aby mohli dobrovolně (a dokonce i rádi) pracovat na Quarrenské domovské planetě, kde byl nedostatek pracovní síly. Celá posádka, s výjimkou Chakotaye, Kima a Neelixe, kteří byli na v době obsazení lodi v deltaplánu, ztratila své vzpomínky na Voyager, které byly odstraněny a nahrazeny falešnými vzpomínkami. Sedmá začala užívat své lidské jméno Annika Hansen a byla jí přidělena práce v energetiské továrně, kde pracovala s několika dalšími členy posádky - kapitánem Janewayovou, Tuvokem, a B'Elannou Torresovou. Její Borgská touha po dokonalosti byla velmi vhodná pro její novou práci, a byla často velmi horlivá v kárání svých spolupracovníků. Na Tuvoka jeho změna identity příliš nepůsobila a začal si vybavovat řadu vzpomínek na svůj skutečný život. Vzpomněl si také na Sedmou z devíti. Spojil svou mysl s její a ona s jeho pomocí získala řadu vzpomínek na svůj život na Voyageru a na její život v borgském Společenstvu. Jak vzpomínky pokračovaly, Annika začala vyšetřovat Tuvokovy záznamy. Věřila, že existuje souvislost se zmizením Torresové, která byla zachráněna zbývajícími členy posádky Voyageru. Annika se později dozvěděla, že vzpomínky, které Tuvok získal, se týkají pouze posádky Voyageru, včetně Janewayové, Torresové a jí samotné. To ji dovedlo ke zjištění, že mnoho nových dělníků stejného druhu začalo pracovat ve stejný den, což není obvyklé při nedostatku pracovních sil. Kde se tu tedy najednou vzal tak velký počet nových dělníků? Později byli všichni dodatečně předvedeni před Neuropatologickou sekci. Její podezření byla rozpuštěna a vysvětlena jako propuknutí dysphorického syndromu. Annika však byla neoblomná a později navštívila neuropatologickou sekci a stěžovala si na své vzpomínky za účelem přístupu k jejich počítačovému systému. Objevila zde, že vypuknutí Dysphorického syndromu byla ve skutečnosti a zástěrka, kterou vymyslel Quarrenský doktor Kadan, aby skryl skutečnost, že posádka Voyageru a mnoho dalších byli uneseni. To souhlasilo s příběhem, který Chakotay řekl Janewayové a Annice. Quarrenský úředník, Yerid, šel do nemocnice, aby Kadanovi zabránil ve vymazání vzpomínek Chakotaye a Tuvoka. Uspěli a posádka Voyageru byla transportována zpátky na loď. Doktor jim pak navrátil zpátky jejich pravou identitu. (VOY: Workforce) Osobnostní vývoj Ačkoli Sedmá začínala akceptovat své lidství, stále nebyla kompletně přesvědčena, jestli se má vrátit do Alfa kvadrantu. (VOY: Hope and Fear) Sedmá nejdříve viděla v holopalubě pouze nesmyslné úsilí, plnící lidskou touhu po fantazírování, kterou nezdílela (VOY: One). Později se neochotně stala součástí simulace Leonarda da Vinciho, kterou měla v oblibě Janewaová, ale věřila, že je to pouze ztráte času (VOY: The Raven). Nicméně později navštívila mnoho programů Toma Parise, včetně kapitána Protona, ve které si zahrála Constance Goodheart. Stále si ale myslela, že je tento program frivolní a rychle vyřadila Satanova robota, navzdory příběhu tohoto programu (VOY: Night). V roce 2376, navštívila program Fair Haven. Tady dokonce mluvila s uměle vytvořenými postavami programu (VOY: Fair Haven). V roce 2377 Sedmá vytvořila svou vlastní simulaci Voyageru s úmyslem vylepšit si své sociální schopnosti. V tomto příběhu byly její Borgské implantáty zcela odstraněny, dostala klasickou uniformu Hvězdné flotily a také kajutu. Chtěla také poznat lidské romantické vztaky a k tomu si vybrala simulaci Chakotaye. Navštěvovala tento program tak často, že zapomínala na své další povinnosti. (VOY: Human Error) Vztahy Zpočátku, po osvobození od Společenstva si Sedmá udržovala spíše osobnost bývalého Borgského vojáka. Byla hrubá k ostatním členům posádky, často neposlouchala rozkazy kapitána Janewayové, když si myslela, že nejsou správné. Nicméně jak šel čas Sedmá si postupně začala vytvářet vztahy s ostatními členy posádky, hlavně s Doktorem, Tuvokem a samotnou Janewayovou. (VOY: The Gift) Když byla Sedmá Borgem, slyšela ve své hlavě biliony myšlenek ostatních Borgů ve Společenstvu. Když pak byla od Společenstva oddělena, cítila se velmi osaměle. Tento pocit se mnohonásobně prohloubil, když Voyager prolétal radioaktivní mlhovinou třídy Mutara. Posádka musela jít kvůli vysoké radioaktivitě této mlhoviny do stázových komor. Sedmá byla proti účinkům této radioaktivity imunní a proto dostala za úkol bezpečně přepravit loď přes tuto nepřátelskou mlhovinu. Jejím jedinným společníkem na této dlouhé cestě byl Doktor, který se však vypnul. Sedmá zůstala zcela sama a její implantáty začaly špatně fungovat. Měla řadu halucinací o fiktivním mimozemšťanovi. Musela je však ignorovat a Voyager bezpečně provést mlhovinou. Nakonec se jí to podařilo. Po této zkušenosti si Sedmá poprvé sama od sebe přisedla k dalším členům posádky v jídelně. (VOY: One) Rodina Sedmá začala se čtením záznamů, které provedli její rodiče na palubě Ravenu. Později se setkala s vojákem, který byl původně jejím otcem (2375). Ten pravděpodobně později zahynul při zničení královnina diamantu. (VOY: Dark Frontier) Její předek, Sven "Buttercup" Hansen, který žil ve 22. století byl boxer. (VOY: 11:59) Sedmá byla přítomna několika konverzacím členů posádky Voyageru s jejich rodinami v roce 2377. Zpočátku nebyla ochotna kontaktovat svou tetu, ale zkušenosti, které měla při sledování jiných členů posádky ji utvrdily v přesvědčení, že to stojí za to. Irene byla velmi ráda, že může opět mluvit se svou dlouho ztracenou neteří, ale Sedmá se cítila trochu nepříjemně, když ji oslovovala jejím lidským jménem - Annika. (VOY: Author, Author) Přátelství Když byla pod vlivem syntheholu, řekla Doktorovi a několika dalším členům posádky, že je považuje za "velmi dobré přátele." (VOY: Timeless) Kathryn Janewayová Kapitán Janewayová rozhodla, že Sedmá bude oddělena od Společenstva. Pomáhala jí při její přeměně v člověka a při hledání lidství (2374), snažila se obnovit její vzpomínky na dětství (VOY: The Gift). Janewayová se také pokoušela vzbudit v Sedmé zájem o umění a dále rozvíjela její lidství (VOY: The Raven). Když posádka Voyageru uvěřila, že jim hvězdná flotila zaslala novou loď [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]], aby je dopravila domů v roce 2374, Sedmá odmítala vrátit se s posádkou do Alfa kvadrantu. Chtěla zůstat sama v Delta kvadrantu, možná se vrátit ke Společenstvu. Kapitán jí to však nedovolila. Později se tato loď ukázala jako podvrh vytvořený Aurisem, příslušníkem rasy, kterou téměř zničili Borgové po jejich vítěžství nad druhem 8472. Auris měl v plánu dopravit celou posádku Voyageru k Borgům na palubě Dauntless, aby se jim pomstil za to, že Borgům pomohli porazit 8472 a odsoudili tak jeho civilizaci k zániku. Jeho podvod byl však odhalen, ale podařilo se mu uletět se Sedmou a kapitánem. Když se blížili k území Borgů, Sedmá si uvědomila, že se ke Společenstvu vrátit nechce. Voyager s upraveným pohonem nakonec Dauntless dostihl a transportoval Sedmou a kapitána zpět. Auris byl asimilován sám. (VOY: Hope and Fear) V roce 2375, Sedmá pomáhala Doktorovi obnovit vzpomínky na praporčíka Ahni Jetal. Tato vzpomínka byla vymazána z Doktorovy databáze, protože způsobovala chybu v jeho programu – Doktor se nedokázal rozhodovat. Když si pak Doktor vzpomenul, chyba se vrátila. Kapitán chtěla tuto vzpomínku odstranit znovu, ale Sedmá nesouhlasila. Cítila, že by to byl zásah do Doktorovy individuality. Tvrdila, že mu kapitán dala nejdříve možnost se rozvinout a při prvních známkách chyby ho o to zase připravuje. Bála se, že by se tak mohla nakonec zachovat i k ní. Že by ji mohla opustit. Janewayová se nakonec rozhodla tyto vzpomínky Doktorovi ponechat a zkusit zamezit jejich následkům jiným způsobem. (VOY: Latent Image) B'Elanna Torresová Hlavní inženýr na Voyageru B'Elanna Torresová neměla k Sedmé důvěru a jejich vztah byl během několika prvních měsíců, které Sedmá strávila na Voyageru velmi napjatý. Torresová byla udivena, že Sedmá nepociťuje žádné výčitky svědomí, když vidí civilizace na pokraji zkázy, jako například Caatatie, kteří byli téměř zničeni Borgy (VOY: Day of Honor). Torresová věřila, že Sedmá je chladná, hrubá a s posádkou Voyageru jedná jako s bandou Borgských vojáků. Řekla Chakotayovi, že neručí za to co udělá, když se Sedmá nezmění a bude dál takto chovat ke svému okolí. Později však Sedmá získala alespoň část B'Elannina respektu, když poslala zpětnovazební puls do Hirogenské lodi ve snaze zabránit přerušení spojení a omráčila tak Hirogena elektrickým výbojem (2374) (VOY: Message in a Bottle). Sedmá později studovala vztah mezi Torresovou a jejím budoucím manželem Tomem Parisem během jejich schůzky a pečlivě si vše zaznamenávala. Když na to později B'Elanna přišla, byla velmi rozzlobená. (VOY: Someone to Watch Over Me) Během roku 2377 se jejich vztah začal pomalu zlepšovat. Torresová utěšovala Sedmou, když stála před smrtí při selhání jejího kortikálního uzlu. Řekla jí, že je neodmyslitelným členem posádky Voyageru (VOY: Imperfection). Torresová mluvila se Sedmou o Parisovi krátce před jejich svatbou v roce 2377. Sedmá jí navrhla, že by se měla zapojit do Tomových zájmů ve snaze vylepšit jejich vztah. Tato rada B'Elannu přiměla zúčastnit se Antarianské rally (VOY: Drive). Později Sedmá darovala Torresové k jejímu velkému údivu dětské boty a pochválila jí účes. (VOY: Human Error) Naomi Wildmanová Naomi Wildmanová, první dítě narozené na palubě Voyageru po jeho ztracení se v Delta kvadrantu, byla Sedmou fascinovaná, z počátku se jí bála, protože byla dříve Borgem, ale později ji začala sledovat a dělat si poznámky o jejím chování, protože ji chtěla napodobit (2375) a stát se kapitánovým pobočníkem. Sedmá byla na počátku mrzutá a nesouhlasila s Naominým sledováním a také ji odmítla učit. Považovala její mozek za málo rozvinutý a doporučila jí Borgskou dozrávací komoru. Když pak ale přišla do kontaktu s poškozeným Vinculem, jednou z jejích osobností byla i malá holčička. Tato holčička v těle Sedmé šla hrát s Naomi kadis-kot, který měla Naomi velmi ráda. Po vyřazení poškozeného vincula se Sedmá rozhodla Naomi vyučovat. Dala jí množství informací o astrometrice. Na oplátku chtěla, aby ji Naomi naučila kadis-kot (VOY: Infinite Regress). Začaly z nich být přítelkyně. Začaly spolu chodit na obědy, nebo spolu hrály kadis-kot. Jako jediné dvě osoby na palubě Voyageru nechápaly touhu posádky vrátit se domů a neměly na Zemi žádné citové vazby. Tento fakt Voyageru pomohl, když byl kontaktován telepatickou rostlinou (VOY: Bliss). Sedmá prohlásila, že Naomi je jako členka její rodiny na palubě Voyageru. (VOY: Survival Instinkt, VOY: The Voyager Conspiracy) Úloha matky V roce 2376 se Sedmá dostala do úlohy matky skupině dětí, které byly nalezeny na palubě poškozené Borgské lodi. Začala se o tyto děti starat a vychovávat je. Mezi její chráněnce patřily - Icheb, Mezoti a dvojčata Rebi a Azan. Poslední tři jmenovaní se později vrátily k příslušníkům jejich druhu a k jejich pravým rodičům v roce 2377 (VOY: Collective, VOY: Child's Play, VOY: Imperfection). Sedmá byla spočátku velmi frustrovaná, že musí vychovávat děti. Vytvořila pro veškeré jejich aktivity nekompromisní rozvrh zahrnující i přísné tresty při jeho nedodržování. Děti však i přesto tento rozvrh příliš nedodržovaly a rozzlobená Sedmá řekla Chakotayovi, že už se o ně dlouho strat nevydrží. On jí řekl, že si musí uvědomit, že důslednost je sice důležité, ale že děti potřebují čas od času také spontánní rozptýlení. Její pokusy byly později mnohem úspěšnější, když do nich zakomponovala tuto radu. (VOY: Ashes to Ashes) Icheb Po zjištění, že byl geneticky upraven jako zbraň proti Borgům, nejstarší z dětí – Icheb zůstal na Voyageru a jeho vztah se Sedmou se prohloubil (VOY: Child's Play). Icheb toužil složit zkoušky na Akademii Hvězdné flotily a doufal, že se Sedmá zeptá kapitána, jestli by ho mohl Tuvok vyučovat, protože Sedmá ho vyučovat odmítla. V tomto čase také Icheb daroval Sedmé svůj Kortikální uzel a tím jí zachránil život, protože její vlastní kortikální uzel selhal a Sedmá bez něj nemohla žít. Icheb byl Borgem jen krátce a byla u něj vysoká šance že se přizpůsobí a bude dál žít i bez něj. Sedmá nejdříve jeho pomoc rezolutně odmítla, ale později neměla na vybranou. Byla Ichebovi velmi vděčná a souhlasila, že ho bude vyučovat společně s Tuvokem. (VOY: Imperfection) Romantické vztahy Harrymu Kimovi se Sedmá z devíti líbila už při jejím příchodu na palubu Voyageru. Špatně si však vyložila jeho náznaky a zamilované chování (chtěl vytvořit romantickou atmosféru a pozval Sedmou do simulátoru) a domnívala, že je to jen rituál předcháezjící "kopulaci" lidského samce a samice (VOY: Revulsion). Chtěla vyzkoušet své lidství a řekla Kimovi, aby si sundal šaty. Harry se velmi vylekal a od Tedovy se snažil Semé vyhýbat, protože se cítil v její přítomnosti velmi trapně (VOY: Revulsion, VOY: Hunters). V roce 2374 se mu pak zdálo, že se se Sedmou líbá v jednom z průlezů. (VOY: Waking Moments) Pod Doktorovým vedením se pak Sedmá v roce 2375 rozhodla prozkoumat svůj romantický potenciál, popřípadě se naučit společenské konverzaci. Doktor já dal za úkol smluvit si schůzku s nějakým mužem z posádky Voyageru. Sedmá si vybrala Williama Chapmana po zjištění, že mají podobné zájmy. Nicméně Sedmá se při konverzaci chovala velmi neohrabaně a při tanci zlomila Chapmanovi ruku. (VOY: Someone to Watch Over Me) Axum Když Sedmá pomáhala vojákům z Unimatice nula, jednala především s Axumem. Později se však ukázalo, že když byla Sedmá ještě vojákem, byla s Axumem více než přítelkyně a měli spolu romantický vztah. Sedmá chtěla na minulost nejdříve zapomenout, ale nakonec podlehla a láska mezi ní a Axumem znovu rozkvetla. Ve skutečném světě však nemohla pokračovat, protože se ukázalo, že Axumova loď se nachází velice daleko, až na hranicích tekutého prostoru. Bylo tedy jasné že už se nikdy neuvidí, protože Unimatice nula byla nakonec zničena. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero) Doktor Doktor byl odpovědný za odstranění většiny Borgských implantátů z těla Sedmé a také vedl její pravidelné prohlídky na ošetřovně. Také se nabídl Sedmou vyučovat v oblasti rozvoje její lidské osobnosti a prováděl s ní ta cvičení, které s ním samotným dříve prováděla Kes ve snaze jej změnit, aby se choval lépe k pacientům (VOY: Prey). Doktor navrhl Sedmé, aby prozkoumala svůj romatický potenciál (v roce 2375) a učil ji základy lidského randění a párování. Také objevil její velký pěvecký talent, když si s ní zazpíval duet "You Are My Sunshine." Později se Doktor vsadil s Tomem Parisem, který věřil, že Sedmá není schopna chovat se společensky bez toho, aby to skončilo katastrofou. Doktor tvrdil, že to pod jeho vedením zvládne. Protože však schůzka s poručíkem Chapmanem skončila katastrofou, šla Sedmá na recepci s Doktorem a pronesla velmi povedený připitek. Doktor sázku vyhrál, nicméně Sedmá vypátrala, že se vsadil a nesmírně se urazila. V této době také Doktor zjistil, že se do Sedmé zamiloval, ale odmítal jí to přiznat. Velice se jí omlouval za sázku, kterou bez jejího vědomí uzavřel. Sedmá však přišla s tím, že už nikdy žádné lekce v romantice potřebovat nebude, protože na palubě není nikdo do koho by se mohla zamilovat. Doktor byl velmi zklamaný, že Sedmá neopětuje jeho city. (VOY: Someone to Watch Over Me) Doktor vytvořil na počátku roku 2376 podprogram, který mu umožňoval snít ve dne. Představoval si, že se o něj perou všechny ženy na Voyageru, včetně kapitána Janewayové a Sedmé. Později měl další sen, ve kterém maloval Sedmou nahou. Tyto představy však jedna cizí rasa považovala za skutečné události. (VOY: Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy) left|thumb|200px|Doktor v těle Sedmé z devítiKdyž jsou Harry Kim, Sedmá a Doktor na průzkumném letu v Delta Flyeru v roce 2377, jsou chyceni druhem známým jako Lokirrimové. Tito Lokirrimové nesnáší fotonické bytosti (hologramy). Aby uchránila Doktora před dekompilací, musela si ho Sedmá přetáhnout do svého kortikálního systému. Při tomto procesu Doktor získal kontrolu nad tělem Sedmé a velice se mu to zalíbilo. (VOY: Body and Soul) In 2378 Doktor myslel že umírá, a proto se Sedmé konečně přiznal, že ji miluje. Když se však později ukázalo, že bude žít, cítil se velmi trapně (VOY: Renaissance Man). Později byl velmi smutný, když se dozvěděl, že Sedmá navázala romantický vztah s komandérem Chakotayem. (VOY: Endgame) Chakotay .]] Jako většina posádky i Chakotay byl k Sedmé během jejího prvního roku na palubě nedůvěřivý. Když byla určena, aby loď vedla během přeletu přes mlhovinu Mutara, nevěřil jí a divil se kapitánovi Janewayové, že jí dala takový důležitý úkol. (VOY: One) V roce 2377 Sedmá zvažovala, zda má s Chakotayem navázat romantický vztah. Když si vytvořila simulaci Voyageru na holopalubě, stal se objektem jejího zájmu a měla s ním několik simulovaných schůzek. Když se vyskytla porucha a Sedmá omdlela na holopalubě, Doktor jí šel na pomoc a vše viděl. Sedmá omdlela díky implantátu, který Borgům zabraňoval prožívat silnější emoce. Doktor Sedmé nabídl, že tyto implantáty může odstranit, ale Sedmá nesouhlasila a raději už do simulátoru nechodila (VOY: Human Error). Sedmá si to však o několik měsíců později rozmyslela a implantát byl odstraněn. Po této operaci v roce 2378 se začala scházet se skutečným Chakotayem. (VOY: Endgame) Chronologie * 2348: Manželskému páru Magnusovi Hansenovi a Erině Hansenové se narodila dcera Annika. (VOY: Dark Frontier) * 2353: Hansenovi odjíždí na dlouhou misi za účelem zkoumání tajemného druhu Borgů na federální lodi [[USS Raven|USS Raven]]. (VOY: Dark Frontier) * 2356: Annika je společně společně se svými rodiči asimilována Borgy. * 2373: Je určena jako prostředník k vyjednávání mezi Borgským kolektivem a lodí [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: Scorpion) * 2374: Je separována od Společenstva na rozkaz kapitána Kathryn Janewayové a stává se členkou posádky její lodi Voyager. (VOY: The Gift) *2375: Vrací se pod nátlakem zpět ke Společenstvu a setkává se tváří tvář s Borgskou královnou a svým asimilovaným otcem Magnusem Hansenem. (VOY: Dark Frontier) * 2376: Stává se z ní náhradní matka čtyřem Borgským dětem, jejichž jména jsou - Rebi, Azan, Mezoti a Icheb. (VOY: Collective) * 2377: Pomáhá vojákům obývajícím během regenerace fiktivní prostředí s názvem Unimatice nula, tím je nápomocna propuknutí občanské války uvnitř Společenstva. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero) * 2377: Začíná se stýkat s komandérem Chakotayem. (VOY: Human Error) * 2378: Navrací se na palubě Voyageru do kvadrantu Alfa. (VOY: Endgame) Informace z pozadí *Sedmou z devíti ztvárnila herečka Jeri Ryan. Poprvé se objevila ve čtvrté sezóně seriálu Star Trek: Voyager, a to v díle "VOY: Scorpion". Malou Anniku Hansen ztvárnila Erica Lynne Bryan v díle "Scorpion" a "The Raven", a Katelin Petersen v díle "Dark Frontier". *Jiné herečky, které byly přizvány na konkurz ke ztvárnění této postavy byly Claudia Christian (Susan Ivanova z Babylonu 5) a Hudson Leick (Callisto v seriálu Xena). *Postava Sedmé z devíti je známa svými usedlými kostýmy. V epizodě (VOY: The Gift) byl tento kostým ve stříbrném provedení. Stejný kostým byl užit také v epizodách (VOY:Day of Honor a Revulsion). Od užívání tohoto provedení kostýmu však bylo později upuštěno na žádost samotné Jeri Ryan, protože kombinéza byla značně nepohodlná a materiál příliš omezoval dýchání, hlavně při sezení. Nová hnědá uniforma s hlubším výstřihem neomezujícím dýchání byla poprvé představena v epizodě (VOY: The Raven) a další provedení s malým límečkem v epizodě "Scientific Method". Kobaltově modrý kostým se zelenými rukávy byl užit v epizodě (VOY: In the Flesh), ale později byl nahrazen kompletně modrým provedením v dílu (VOY: The Disease). Kostým švestkové barvy byl poprvé užit v epizodě (VOY: Dark Frontier). Postava Sedmé z devíti je oděna v uniformě hvězdné flotily pouze ve dvou epizodách, poprvé v díle VOY: Relativity a poté v dílu Human Error v holografické simulaci. Borgský kostým byl užit v epizodě (VOY:Scorpion) a později už jen ve scénách, které se vrací v čase. *Někteří fanoušci Voyageru Sedmou šprýmovně nazývají "Barbie Borg", především díky domněnce, že byla do seriálu přizvána jen aby zvýšila sledovanost. *Postava Sedmé z devíti vystupuje přesně ve 100 epizodách seriálu Star Trek: Voyager. ca:Set de Nou zh-cn:Seven of Nine Kategorie:Posádka USS Voyager Kategorie:Lidé de:Seven of Nine en:Seven of Nine es:Siete de Nueve fr:Seven of Nine it:Sette di Nove ja:セブン・オブ・ナイン nl:Seven of Nine pl:Seven of Nine pt:Sete de Nove sr:Седма од Девет sv:Seven of Nine